Heretofore, the convention of manufacturing filled, molded containers has been achieved by molding such containers through direct mold injection or the injection of gas pressure within a mold cavity. An injection of hot plastic material is generally extruded between the open mold, or halves of a mold. The mold is then closed, pinched off, and a blow needle inserted to introduce a filling medium, such as air, to inflate the container to the predetermined mold cavity specification. The blow needle is then removed, the mold opened, and the inflated container removed.
The filling of these types of containers are accomplished in a number of ways at the discretion of the user. They are conventional and well known. These methods all have one thing in common--they introduce the to-be-filled filled material after the thermoplastic container has cooled and is in a solid state. There is no known apparatus and/or method for filling a thermoplastic container with a separable insert while the container is in the liquid or molten phase thus increasing efficiency in ensuring a completely sterile environment during the fill stage.